Reasons
by kayla2510
Summary: ONESHOT Remus Lupin bekommt seltsame Nachrichten überbracht. Hat er etwa einen heimlichen Verehrer? Und warum scheint jeder im Schloss mehr zu wissen als er selbst. Slash RLx?


**Reasons**

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Der Wecker klingelte laut und schrill. Remus Lupin streckte sich genüsslich und entschied dann, noch einen Moment länger in dem warmen Bett zu bleiben. Er musste heute erst zur zweiten Stunde unterrichten, also hatte er noch etwas Zeit. Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster verriet, dass es heute wieder ein besonders schöner Tag werden würde. Kein Wunder, sie hatten Sommer, das Schuljahr war fast um und die gesamte Schülerschaft in heller Vorfreude auf die Ferien.

Remus allerdings dachte mit etwas Wehmut an die bevorstehende freie Zeit. Die Schule würde dann wie ausgestorben sein und er wieder einsam. Als Dumbledore ihn vor drei Jahren gebeten hatte, erneut den Posten als Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer zu übernehmen, hatte er ihm zugleich eine eigene Wohnung hier im Schloss zur Verfügung gestellt. Und er war einer der wenigen Lehrer, die über die Ferien ebenfalls hier blieben, plus den miesepetrigen Tränkemeister natürlich.

Gut, wenn Remus ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sich Severus Verhalten nach Ende des Krieges doch gebessert. Um ungefähr null Komma ein Prozent. Aber immerhin ein Anfang, wie er fand. Dennoch würden wieder drei lange Monate vor ihm liegen. Sicher er hatte Harry, Hermine, Ron, die Weasleys zu denen er gehen könnte, aber irgendwie...?

Remus schwang seine langen Beine aus dem Bett, um sich endlich anzuziehen. Ja irgendwie waren sie doch eine ganz eigene Familie und Remus wollte sich ihnen unter keinen Umständen aufdrängen. Er wusste dass er jederzeit willkommen war, aber sie hatten eben ein eigenes Leben und er auch.

Hermine und Ron besuchten die Universität in London und waren bis über beide Ohren in ihre Studien vertieft. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge als er an Ron dachte. Wer hätte gedacht dass der Junge eines Tages Jura studieren würde. Aber er hatte sich als großes Talent herausgestellt, wobei ihm sein strategisches Denkvermögen eine große Hilfe war. Allerdings, sein Temperament konnte er immer noch nicht zügeln.

Das hatte er eindrucksvoll bewiesen als ihm auf dem Campus Draco Malfoy, seiner Zeiten Medizinstudent, über den Weg gelaufen war. Remus war froh gewesen das er in der Nähe war um einen Rausschmiss und eine gebrochene Nase zu verhindern. Die beiden hatten sich notgedrungen arrangiert, aber Remus war es ganz recht, dass die beiden verschiedene Kurse besuchten. Nicht nur um Ron wäre es schade, er selbst verstand sich mittlerweile sehr gut mit Draco.

Nachdem dessen Eltern im Krieg umgekommen waren, hatte er sich dem Jungen angenommen und dieser hatte es, zu Remus größter Verwunderung akzeptiert. Er wusste nicht genau wie diese seltsame Beziehung zustande kam, aber Remus hatte der Junge einfach leid getan und er war einfach kein Mensch der nachtragend war. Malfoy hatte Hilfe gebraucht, er hatte sie ihm gegeben und mittlerweile verstanden sie sich ausgezeichnet. Remus war es auch gewesen, der Draco dazu ermutigt hatte Medizin zu studieren, etwas was der Junge schon immer wollte, doch von seiner Familie aus nie akzeptiert wurde.

Dann gab es ja noch Harry. Jeder hatte angenommen der Junge würde nach seinem Abschluss sofort die Aurorenzentrale stürmen, aber nicht so Harry. Keineswegs war er des Kämpfens müde, nur trug er seine Schlachten seit fast drei Jahren auf dem Quidditschffeld aus. Die englische Nationalmannschaft hatte ihn mit Kusshand genommen. Zu Recht, denn seit dem letzten Jahr trug England den Titel Weltmeister.

Remus war stolz auf alle seine ehemaligen Schüler und er würde auch dieses Jahr voller Stolz für die Absolventen sein. Daher liebte er das Unterrichten so. Er bereitete die Kinder auf das Leben vor und sie würden immer ein Teil von ihm sein. Dieser Gedanke lenkte ihn von der drückenden Einsamkeit ab, die ihn immer öfter zu befallen schien. Er schüttelte sich kurz und hoffte die Schwermut würde verschwinden. Ein neuer Tag wartete auf ihn.

XXX

In der Großen Halle war es wie immer laut und voll. Remus liebte es, die Lebendigkeit der Schüler und ihr Frohsinn steckten auch ihn an. Er begrüßte Minerva mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und setzte sich neben sie.

"Guten Morgen Severus", grüßte er auch den Tränkemeister der ihm gegenüber saß.

"Mmh", war die einige Antwort die er bekam, aber das Snape sich überhaupt herabließ zu antworten war schon einen Eintrag im Kalender wert.

"Nun Remus, sie machen einen munteren Eindruck," sagte McGonagall zu ihm. "Es ist gestern ja noch recht spät geworden."

"Oh ja", kicherte Professor Flitwick. "Ich habe es heute kaum aus dem Bett geschafft. Wer hätte gedacht das sich die Feier über das ganze Wochenende erstreckt?"

"Nun ja, wann hat man schon mal die ganze Bande wieder auf einem Haufen?" meinte Remus vergnügt. Der Jahrgang 1997 hatte das Wochenende vor den Ferien für ein Klassentreffen benutzt und wirklich jeder war gekommen. Sogar Harry war direkt nach einem Spiel herbeigeeilt, was Remus am meisten gefreut hatte.

"Auf jeden fall war es ein recht vergnüglicher Abend, aber ich bin froh das der Lehrkörper keinen allzu großen Schaden davon getragen hat", sagte die Professorin. Doch ehe sie weitersprechen konnte, traf eine große graue Eule ein und setzte sich genau vor sie. An einem Bein befestigt war ein Stück Pergament. Professor McGonagall nahm es ab und las mit stirngerunzelter Miene.

"Also so was..." murmelte sie vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist denn Minerva?" Fragte Remus besorgt.

"Nichts mein Lieber. Wohl ein dummer Scherz. Hier steht:  
Grund Nummer 10: Ich schnarche nicht!"

"Wie bitte?" fragte Remus verblüfft und las die Nachricht selbst durch. Richtig da stand es. Aber was sollte denn das bedeuten?

"Kennst du die Eule?" fragte Remus weiter nach.

"Nein. Wahrscheinlich eine der Schuleulen."

"Na Minerva, vielleicht möchte dich da jemand überzeugen, dass er absolut Betttauglich ist," sagte Flitwick und kicherte wie wild vor sich hin. Auch Remus musste sich anstrengen das aufkommende Lachen zu unterdrücken. Der Einzige von dem keine Reaktion kam, war natürlich Severus.

"Vielen Dank für diese äußert intelligente Äußerung Fillius," sagte Minerva säuerlich. "Aber ich denke nicht, dass diese Nachricht für mich bestimmt war. Die Eule muss wohl etwas verwechselt haben."

"Aber Minerva ich bitte dich," sagte Flitwick. "Ich kenne keine Eule die ihre Nachricht nicht korrekt überbringt. Und schon gar keine der Schuleulen. Für wen sollte die Notiz denn sonst sein?"

"Vielleicht für Remus. Er ist ein sehr beliebter Lehrer und es gibt eine ganze Menge Getuschel in den Gängen über ihn."

Remus, der gerade einen Schluck Tee getrunken hatte, fing bei Erwähnung seines Namens prompt an zu husten und Minerva musste ihm kräftig auf den Rücken schlagen, damit er sich wieder beruhigte. Mit hochrotem Kopf sah er die Anderen entsetzt an. Bitte? Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Getuschel? Über ihn? Einen Werwolf?

XXX

Nach dieser peinlichen Szene am Frühstückstisch war Remus froh endlich in sein Büro zu kommen. Die Klasse würde bald auftauchen und er musste noch einige Unterlagen suchen. Aber diese Sache ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was sollte das nur bedeuten? Ach was, wahrscheinlich doch nur ein Scherz. Er hatte damit ja auch gar nichts zu tun, die Nachricht war schließlich für Minerva. Sollte die sich doch den Kopf darüber zerbrechen.

Es klopfte. Remus murmelte ein Herein, den Kopf immer noch in seinen Unterlagen.

"Na schon so früh wieder an der Arbeit?" Fragte eine dunkle Stimme.

Remus sah zur Tür und fand Draco Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen an den Pfosten gelehnt. Die kurzen blonden Haare fielen im wirr ins Gesicht und er sah dennoch nicht unordentlich aus. Das würde sich ein Malfoy auch niemals erlauben. Jedes Mal wenn er den Jungen sah, musste er denken wie erwachsen dieser doch geworden war. Alle von ihnen. Nichts war mehr übrig von den kleinen verzogenen Jungen. Alle waren sie erwachsen geworden.

"Was tust du denn noch hier? Müsstest du nicht an der Uni sein?"

"Nein, irgendeine wichtige Konferenz. Regulärer Unterricht beginnt erst wieder nächste Woche. Deshalb haben wir uns entschieden noch ein Weilchen zu bleiben. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir die Schule so sehr fehlen würde." Nur einem genauen Zuhörer wie Remus war aufgefallen, wie wehmütig seine Stimme dabei klang.

Remus schenkte ihm ein wissendens Lächeln, als plötzlich eine quirlige Nymphadora Tonks hereinstürmte. Sie half ihm an Vollmond Tagen aus, daher schneite sie öfter einfach mal herein. Meist nicht, ohne eine kleine Katastrophe anzurichten. Diesmal musste eine seiner Figuren aus Ägypten, die Bill ihm einmal mitgebracht hatte, dran glauben.

"Oh Remus tut mir schrecklich leid, ich..."

"Warte Tonks, lass mich das machen," meinte Draco, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und die Figur schwebte heil auf ihren alten Platz zurück.

"Danke sehr. Remus hier die Arbeiten der letzten Vollmondwoche. Ich weiß ich wollte sie schon am Freitag vorbeibringen, aber..."

"Schon gut, danke Nymphadora," sagte Remus und lächelte nachsichtig.

"Bitte, nicht dieser Name. Schrecklich! Ich werd dann mal wieder, Kingsley dreht mir den Hals um, wenn ich zu spät zum Training komme."

"Warte Tonks ich begleite dich raus", sagte Draco, doch an der Tür machte er noch einmal kurz halt.

"Ach übrigens bevor ich es vergesse. Grund Nummer 9: Ich liebe Schokolade. Bis dann." Draco zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und war dann auch schon verschwunden.

Und alles was Remus tun konnte, war die Tür mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anzustarren.

Die Nachricht war also doch für ihn gewesen.

XXX

Die gesamte Unterrichtsstunde lang konnte Remus an nichts anderes denken. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass die Eule für Minerva bestimmt war, doch die Professorin war nur ein Überbringer, genauso wie Draco. Doch wer steckte dahinter? Und was wollte dieser jemand damit bezwecken? Er hörte das Gemurmel der Erstklässler kaum und erst als einer der Jungen in anstupste und verkündete die Stunde sei zu Ende und ob sie denn gehen könnten, erwachte er aus seinen Gedanken. Die Klasse stand vollzählig vor ihm und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

"Ähm sicher. Ihr könnt gehen," brachte er knapp hervor.

"Super", sagte der Blondschopf vor ihm. "Wir müssen ihnen nur noch was sagen. Auf Drei...", wand er sich an die Schüler hinter ihm.

"Was...?" fragte Remus und kam sich richtig dämlich vor. Die gesamte Klasse rief ihm Chor:

"Grund Nummer 8: Ich habe Humor, wenn auch einen etwas schwarzen!"

XXX

Der Vormittag verlief ohne Probleme, was für Remus soviel bedeutete, dass er keine weiteren Nachrichten bekam. Was sollte dieses ganze Theater bloß? Obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass ihm soviel Aufmerksamkeit doch etwas schmeichelte. Hatte er etwa einen heimlichen Verehrer oder Verehrerin, die ihm ihre Vorzüge aufzählten? Aber wer sollte schon an ihm interessiert sein. Die Person musste sich in der Schule befinden, aber wer kam in Frage?

Minerva? Remus schüttelte sich. Nein, nein sie war selbst zu überrascht von der Nachricht gewesen. Severus? Konnte man von diesem behaupten dass er Humor hatte? Wenn ja war der sicher Kohlrabenschwarz. Sein Magen knurrte laut und sagte ihm somit, dass das Mittagessen schon längst überfällig war. Auf dem Weg in die Halle bemerkte er, wie er jede Person die ihm entgegen kam kritisch musterte und nur darauf wartete wieder angesprochen zu werden. Doch nichts geschah.

Die übliche Runde am Lehrertisch war schon voll versammelt, diesmal auch mit den ehemaligen Schülern die nach dem Fest noch geblieben waren. Die meisten sahen etwas verkatert aus und Harry standen die Haare noch mehr ab als sonst. Er setzte sich zwischen ihn und Hermine und begann sein Mittagessen hinunterzuschlingen. Er brauchte Zeit! Zeit zum nachdenken und das konnte er nicht in Mitten der schwatzenden Schar.

Eine Halbe Stunde später stand er auf, zeitgleich mit Severus und wollte die Halle verlassen als er zurückgehalten wurde. Zu seiner größten Verwunderung von Snape persönlich.

"Hören sie Lupin," schnarrte der in gewohnt höhnischem Ton. "Was ich ihnen zu sagen habe, sage ich nur einmal also passen sie auf!"

,Oh Gott' dachte Remus nur.

"Grund Nummer 7: Ich singe gern unter Dusche um dich zu erheitern!"

Damit verließ der schwarzgekleidete Mann den Raum und Remus konnte ihn ebenfalls von seiner Abschussliste streichen. Severus war also auch nur ein Überbringer. Er blickte in die fragenden Gesichter seiner Kollegen und ehemaligen Schüler, zu Ron der an seinem Lachen fast erstickte und sagte nur:  
"Diese Person hat wirklich einen schwarzen Humor."

XXX

Remus saß in der Bibliothek, seit seiner eigenen Schulzeit immer noch der Raum in dem er sich am liebsten aufhielt. Vor ihm lag ein Stück Pergament, vollgeschmiert mit allen möglichen Kritzeleien und Namen, mal durchgestrichen, mal dick umrandet. Aber das half ihm nicht weiter. Tief in sich hatte er einen Namen schon festgelegt von dem er so fest hoffte er wäre es. Aber das war ganz unmöglich. Wie hatte der Unbekannte es nur geschafft, Severus da  
miteinzubeziehen? Der Zaubertrankmeister würde das sicher nicht für jeden tun.

Seufzend gab er auf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Frustriert schloss er die Augen und versuchte nur einen Moment Ruhe in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Neben sich hörte er ein Knarren, ein Stuhl wurde zurückgeschoben, jemand setzte sich. Remus öffnete die Augen und sah sich Harry gegenüber. Wie jedes Mal musste er feststellen das dieser mit zunehmendem Alter James immer ähnlicher wurde.

"Einen Penny für deinen Gedanken Moony. Über was grübelst du schon wieder nach?"

"Ach, nichts wichtiges."

"Nein? Dann werde ich dir jetzt mal was sagen." Er strich Remus eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sagte: "Grund Nummer 6: Ich bin deine Familie!"

Remus ließ seinen Kopf geräuschevoll auf die Tischplatte fallen.

"Nicht du auch noch," nuschelte er und versuchte Harrys tiefes Lachen zu ignorieren.

XXX

Er brauchte frische Luft. Dringend. Die Hitze draußen war drückend doch es war ihm egal. Diese ganze Sache trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn. Warum hatte er das Gefühl, das jeder verdammte Mensch in diesem Schloss wusste was hier vor sich ging, nur er nicht.

Er stapfte mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Hagrids Hütte und ließ sich auf den Steinstufen davor nieder. Fang trottete zu ihm und stupste ihn mit seiner nassen Schnauze an. Langsam begann Remus ihn zu kraulen und der Hund knurrte wohlig auf.

"Ich verstehs einfach nicht Fang. Weißt du, was das schlimmste an dieser Sache ist? Das ich mir wirklich Hoffnung mache, das es da jemanden gibt dem ich etwas bedeute. Und ich habe immer mehr Angst wie ich reagieren werde, wenn sich das alles doch nur als schlechter Scherz herausstellt. Nein, weißt du was noch viel schlimmer ist? Das derjenige von dem ich mir wünsche das er es ist, niemals so etwas für mich tun würde."

Eine ganze Weile saßen die Beiden einfach nur da und ließen sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. In der Nähe war ein stetiges Poltern zu hören, Hagrid kam zurück.

"H'llo ihr beiden. Ah Remus gut das du hier bist, muss dir noch was sagen. Kleinen Moment." Hagrid kramte in einer seiner riesigen Taschen herum, bis er einen Fetzen Pergament hervorholte und Remus ahnte schlimmes. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen las der Halbriese vor: "Grund Nummer 5: Ich mag Kinder, Katzen und kleine Hunde."

XXX

Also gut. Noch fünf weitere und der Spuk war beendet. Hoffte Remus zumindest. Nein, wenn er ehrlich war wollte er das es ewig so weiter ging. Endlich mal etwas Spannung in seinem Leben und so wie sich der Unbekannte anhörte, war er ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Unbewusste träumte er vor sich hin, mit einem Hundert Watt Grinsen im Gesicht. Und das mitten in seiner Nachmittagstunde beim Siebten Jahrgang Gryffindor/Slytherin.

"Professor?"

Remus malte kleine Kreise, Herzen und Kritzeleien in sein Lehrbuch.

"Professor? Professor Lupin?"

"Was?" Remus schreckte hoch als er die Stimmer von Aidan Donnegal, Schulsprecher und Quidditschkapitän der Gryffindors hörte.

"Verzeihung Professor, da ist jemand für sie an der Tür."

Remus ließ seinen Blick gerade aus schweifen und sah Ron Weasley im Türrahmen stehen.

"Entschuldige Remus, wenn ich störe, aber ich soll dir was sagen." Seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde um einige Töne dunkler, doch dann sagte er mit fester Stimme:  
"Grund Nummer 4: Bei dir in deinen Armen zu liegen, ist für mich das größte Glück der Welt!"

XXX

Kurz nach der Stunde traf er auf dem Flur Hermine, die ihn schelmisch angrinste ich in die Arme nahm und sagte: "Grund Nummer 3: Ich werde dir die Sterne vom Himmel holen und noch viel mehr."

Völlig konfus und komplett verwirrt wollte Remus in seine Wohnung zurück. Er wollte nicht wissen, wer der Unbekannte war, der ihm diese wundervollen Dinge sagte, denn es war nicht die Person von der sich so sehnlichst Wünschte dass sie es war. Eine Person, die er in den letzten Jahren so gut kennen gelernt hatte und sich so unsäglich in dessen Nähe wünschte. Nein, er wollte einfach nur noch seine Ruhe. Doch bevor er sein Quartier erreichte kam ihm noch eine Person entgegen. Neville Longbottom.

"Guten Abend Professor Lupin," sagte der Junge Mann, der sich von allen seinen Schülern wahrscheinlich am meisten verändert hatte. Von dem schüchternen Jungen von damals war nichts mehr übrig.

"Guten Abend Neville," seufzte Remus. "Hast du mir auch noch etwas zu sagen?"

"Grund Nummer zwei: Bei jedem Vollmond werde ich bei dir sein."

Remus schluchzte leise auf. Ihm fehlte jede Kraft um noch ein Wort herauszubringen, also nickte er Neville dankend zu, bevor er in seine Wohnung verschwand. Innen war es vollkommen dunkel. Remus versuchte seinen Zauberstab hervorzuholen, wurde aber von zwei starken Armen zurückgehalten, die sich um ihn schlangen. Leise hörte er die geflüsterten Worte nah an seinem Ohr: "Grund Nummer eins: Ich liebe dich mehr als Worte sagen können."

Remus atmete scharf ein. Das konnte unter gar keinen Umständen möglich sein und doch hüpfte sein Herz wie verrückt in seiner Brust. Langsam ging das Licht wieder an und als er sich umdrehte sah er Draco. Draco, mit dem er die letzten Jahre so oft zusammen war und ihn sosehr in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Aber erst jetzt, nach diesem heutigen Tag war ihm klar geworden wie viel er für seinen ehemaligen Schützling empfand. Draco hatte ihm das klar gemacht.

"Ich...ich..." Er brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz hervor.

"Shh, schon gut." Lange, schmale Finger legten sich auf seine Lippen und das Lächeln welches Dracos Gesicht zierte konnte den ganzen Raum zweimal erhellen.

"Ich dachte es wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt um dir zu zeigen, das ich der einzig richtige Mann in deinem Leben, an deiner Seite bin."

"Aber du warst einer der Überbringer. Ich dachte nicht...", stotterte Remus verblüfft.

"Es wäre doch zu schade gewesen, wenn du es zu früh gemerkt hättest oder. Ich wollte dass du alle Gründe hörst. Alle Gründe warum ich der einzig Richtige bin, alle Gründe warum ich dich so sehr liebe." Dann lachte er auf. "Und damit du gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommst dir irgendeinen Unsinn einfallen zu lassen, warum du nicht gut genug für mich bist. Ich kenne dich Remus," fügte er schnell hinzu als er Remus zweifelndes Gesicht sah. Und Draco fühlte sich selbst etwas unsicher. Ein Gefühl welches ihm normalerweise vollkommen fremd war.  
Remus hatte noch nichts zu seiner Offenbarung verlauten lassen, er starrte ihn einfach nur an. Doch dann tat der ältere Mann etwas, was Dracos Zweifel völlig in Luft auslöste. Er nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn.

Remus flog aus allen Wolken als seine Lippen die von Draco berührten. Gefühle überrannten ihn, sie strömten alle gleichzeitig auf ihn ein und sein Hunger erwachte. Es war so lange her das ihn jemand geküsst hatte und Draco fühlte sich so richtig an. Er nahm dessen Lippen vollkommen in Besitz und als Draco aufstöhnte, ließ er seine Zunge in die warme Höhle gleiten. Sie klammerten sich wie Ertrinkende aneinander fest und erst als die Luft knapp wurde ließen sie voneinander.

"Ich...nehme das als ein Einverständnis," sagte Draco atemlos und ließ seinen Kopf auf Remus Schulter sinken.

"Ja."

"Remus?" Draco hob seinen Kopf und sah tief in die goldbraunen Augen.

"Hmm?"

"Willst du mir nicht noch etwas sagen?"

"Was denn? Ach ja. Wie hast du Severus nur dazu gebracht dir zu helfen?"

Stöhnend ließ Draco den Kopf wieder sinken. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Ich liebe dich auch."

**ENDE**

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und damit ich nicht nur hoffen, sondern auch wissen kann, wäre es super wenn ihr mir ein Kleines oder Großes Review dazu schreibt.

Mich würde interessieren was ihr zu dem Pairing sagt. War´s offensichtlich? Seid ihr gleich dahinter gekommen? Wart ihr enttäuscht das es nicht der war, von dem ihr vielleicht gedacht habt das er es war?

Alles Fragen von denen mich die Antworten brennend interessieren würden.

Liebe Grüße Eure Kayla

P.S: Wenn euch das Pairing gefallen hat, schaut doch mal bei meiner anderen Geschichte _That´s All I Ask of you_ vorbei, da gehts auch um das gleiche Pärchen ;)


End file.
